1. Field
This invention concerns a self-contained manual for instructing in the assembly and/or operation of a wide variety of transmittable energy circuits including electrical, photoelectric, electromechanical, mechanical, hydraulic and combinations thereof. The manual further provides the equipment and components for actually assembling and retaining the circuits on the manual pages themselves.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any manual which is adapted to provide the functions afforded by the present manual.